


Last Name

by Wallabats



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Romantic Comedy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallabats/pseuds/Wallabats
Summary: "Did you just propose to me, Clark?"If it really is, then, it would become the most awkward moment ever.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 22





	Last Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[숲뱃] Last Name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738933) by 왈루(wallabats). 



> A very short story of Superbat.

"I suppose I should change my name to Clark Wayne after our marriage."

It was quite fortunate that I was too busy to sip a cup of coffee Alfred brought a few minutes ago, or I must have swallowed the wrong way. Two questions I've never considered before, in one sentence, at the same time. I thought Clark finally invented a fine joke, but he seemed serious. I see. It wasn't a joke. How incredible.

"' _Clark **WAYNE**_ '?"

"Your social status as Bruce Wayne is much higher and important than a single journalist who works for a company, and that's the reason why I, you know, admit that I should be the one who changes the last name."

He avoided my eyes. Clark Kent and Bruce Kent. Clark Wayne and Bruce Wayne. I murmured silently several times, and both pairs sounded weird. Think of all those years we had been lived as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. It was no wonder I didn't get used to our future, changed names without any hesitation.

Moreover, I had to point that he was already dreaming our marriage life. It was always him who behaves like a 10-year-old boy scout even after our first date. But in the meantime, well, I wasn't sure that I could find someone who's better than the big blue in the bed (or in the bathtub). Now look what he said. How long he had been imagining _this_ while he was against my suggest letting everyone know 'Burce Wayne fell in love with Clark Kent' all the time because he didn't want to add another unnecessary scandal to my playboy image?

"Did you just propose to me, Clark?"

He opened his eyes wide as I pretended to be disappointed.

"Well, uhm, what? Propose? No! Please forget what I, uh, no, this is not what I meant. I mean, well, Bruce? What I want to say is if this was a real proposal, then it must be more formal and meaningful, and I- I can do that. Of course I can, ah! It doesn't mean I _am_ preparing a proposal at this right moment, Bruce. It's just- I know your opinion is the most important consideration for our marriage, so I will never bother you if you don't want to, well, make a further progress with our relationship. I just became curious if you and I, you know, Bruce...."

It was pretty interesting to observe how many faces a Kryptonian can have in front of me. There was no logic in his explanation, but even that was farily adorable.

I suddenly recognized that something had dramatically changed inside me: if I met myself in the past and said you would be in big trouble because of the man beside you, what would have I done? Without a second thought, I must have immediately initiated a project to expel Superman from my city, never thinking the trouble could be related with an emotional (and sexual) part. To be honest, I had never thought someone can pervade my life as deeply as Clark did now; the reason I had accepted his earnest Let's-Be-More-Than-A-Friend entreaty at first was because it would become much convenient to monitor him if he is next to me, and I liked to see he blushes every time I stare at him.

"I see."

If I keep pretending like I didn't understand what he said, maybe he could go back to the Daily Planet and claim to work overtime to avoid embarrassment. I put my hand to his head and gently pulled close to me. As I kissed around his eyes, I could feel the blue gaze, losing its destinaton, move up and down busily. I let my lips go down towards his left cheek.

"Try hard until you get my heart, future Clark Wayne."

One day, this name would sound familiar if someone repeats continuously.


End file.
